


The Prophecy

by LOTSlover



Series: The Touch Series [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

The fog swirled in and around everything that lay within its reach. A shadowy form cut through the night and the mist with an urgent, purposeful step. A vision had disturbed her sleep. She had to know what it had meant, what it meant for not only her future, but the future of the Midlands as well.

Her hand swiftly swept over the pool of magical water standing ready before her. Images swirled in and out of focus as she tried to put the pieces together like a puzzle. Prophecies could take on any number of meanings and explanations, could fork in any number of ways. However this prophecy was meant to play out, she would bend that path to whatever way she had to for her benefit and the benefit of the Midlands. Whatever it took, no matter what the cost or to whom…not even what it could cost the Seeker or the Mother Confessor.

The last five days had been mildly arduous but not as grueling as the 48 hours leading up to it. Kahlan had slept the night that Richard and Zedd had found her and well into the next day. Zedd had been able to heal her physical wounds after destroying the spell that Darken Rahl had cast on her. The emotional wounds, on the other hand, would take time to heal. Zedd had braced Richard for that fact, not knowing for certain if there would be any lingering effects of the spell besides the internal wounds that not even a Wizard of the First Order could heal. Zedd reminded Richard that of all the power in the world, none was stronger than love; love heals all wounds.

Richard had tenderly taken care of her the last few days, staying by her side while she slept, holding her when she awoke crying from a lingering nightmare that still imposed itself into her dreams, sitting quietly by the lake, holding her hand while they took long walks through the forest. She hadn't talked very much since waking, but when she did it was never about what had happened. He never forced her to talk about all that Darken Rahl had done to her. If truth be told, Richard wasn't sure he wanted to know. The little bit he did know that Kahlan had told him about before was enough to incite rage and permeate his heart with sorrow. He had felt so helpless watching his soul-mate suffer like that. Now, he felt like he was doing something by taking care of her and just being there for her, protecting her from further harm.

Just his presence alone had been a great comfort to Kahlan. Richard was her rock and made her feel safe and secure. Even though the nightmares still came, they weren't as often nor as strong or vivid as they had been while she had been under Rahl's spell. They still rattled her to the core, but Richard was always by her side, ready to hold her, stroke her back and hair, reassuring her that she was safe. In fact, he never really let her out of his sight and when she was, it wasn't for long. She had tried to reassure him that she was alright now and that he didn't have to stay so close to her all the time, but he had insisted that he was going nowhere without her by his side.

Zedd, for his part, had left the morning of the third day, deciding to spend a few days with his brother Thaddicus while Kahlan healed. Kahlan was out of danger from the spell now and was just in need of time and rest. He and Richard had decided that in a couple more days, if Kahlan was up to traveling, they would meet up with Zedd at Thaddicus's house. They could spend a few more days there before heading on to the next town faithful to the resistance and hopefully discover some new information they could use in the fight against Rahl.

Zedd had also wanted to give Richard and Kahlan some time alone. Over the last three days, he had noticed a stronger, more intimate bond between the two, a passion in their eyes that was different than the sidelong glances and forbidden love that had been there before. He had asked Richard one night while Kahlan was sleeping if he had been with Kahlan while he had been away.

Richard was on cloud nine as he told Zedd that they had been able to be together without him being confessed. Zedd had just grinned at him and told him he was relieved that they had finally figured it out. Richard had been stunned and a little angry by this revelation until Zedd explained that he couldn't have told them about it as it was something they had to discover for themselves.

If Richard had known about it and there had been even the slightest bit of doubt that his love was completely and totally Kahlan's, he would have been confessed. In hindsight, Richard was actually glad that he hadn't known that part. He had followed what was in his heart and what he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt and his love had proved to be complete, bonding them forever as one.

Zedd had made his way to his brother's house in good time and arrived there just in time for supper, much to his delight. Thaddicus was surprised by Zedd's arrival, but quickly set out another plate of stew before the men caught up on recent events. Zedd good-naturedly scolded his brother for rearranging the house since he had last been there, adding to the difficulty in the search for his books. Thaddicus for his part hadn't even noticed Zedd had been there. Zedd apologized for the abrupt intrusion and relayed the events that had led up to that unexpectedly quick visit and to his visit now.

"Richard and Kahlan should be here in a couple of days as long as Kahlan is up to travelling" Zedd informed his brother.

"It will be nice to have some company for a change. It gets lonely here at times by myself. You will all need to be on guard, though" Thaddicus warned him. "D'Haran troops have recently moved into this area and have taken up a new post in an old abandoned castle not far from here. There's something strange going on up there. They're definitely up to something."

"I thought this area had always been faithful to the resistance. What happened to change that?"

"Darken Rahl's troops moved in and set up new government. The resistance in this area quickly fell apart under the harsh rule of D'Hara. Some still faithful to the resistance have fled to join up with underground resistance cells in other towns, many were killed in the fighting that broke out, and some were simply executed."

"How have you managed to stay unnoticed?"

"As an old farmer they must feel that I don't pose much of a threat" Thaddicus supposed. "Besides, they seem to keep mostly to the towns and stay out of the countryside where the farmers are."

"Well, I hope that Richard and Kahlan don't run into too much trouble on their way here. Although, those two tend to get themselves into more predicaments than any two people I know. I'm not certain, thought, how ready Kahlan is to take-on D'Haran quads patrolling the area. Of course, after what Richard has been through watching Kahlan tormented, I fear he's more than ready to wipe out the entire D'Haran army on his own.

"Well, you're all welcome to stay here as long as you need to" Thaddicus offered.

"With D'Harans lurking about and possibly showing up in unexpected places, I'm sure we won't be here long" Zedd said with renewed worry for his friends. Dear Spirits, he thought, please keep them safe.


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

As Richard settled in next to Kahlan for the night, he enveloped her in his strong arms. She quickly responded by wrapping hers around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Just the simple act of being able to hold her in his arms again, knowing she was alive and safe, caused his heart to swell with elation and relief. The smell of her hair was exhilarating, the feel of her in his arms electric, but he had to maintain control. Though they hadn't been together yet since that day at the lake before their world came crashing in on them, he was fully satisfied just to hold her, just to be near her.

Kahlan slowly leaned up and whispered in Richard's ear, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Richard, make love to me."

The soft whisper of her voice and the feel of her breath in his ear were absolutely intoxicating. It sent shivers coursing through his body. It took every ounce of strength he had and some he didn't, not to take her right then and there. It had only been five days since he had found her assaulted body on the brink of death. He had come way too close to losing her forever, and in fact, thought he had lost her. The memory of the site of her like that still haunted his dreams.

Richard wanted nothing more than to take her right there, to show her how much he loved her, how relieved he was that she was safe again. Even though the visible wounds on the outside had been healed, he feared the fragility of her heart, body, and mind. He was so afraid of hurting her, of causing her more damage. It hurt him deeply what she had endured at the hands of Darken Rahl, but he would be here with her to help her through it, no matter how long it took.

Kahlan whispered in his ear again. "Richard, I want you. I want to feel your hands on my body, your kisses on my skin, to feel you inside me." Kahlan smiled to herself as a moan escaped Richard's lips.

She needed to be with him. Her dreams were still haunted by the lingering memories of what Rahl had done to her; so much so that she had refused to even talk about it. She needed to feel her lover again. She needed to feel his touch, his love, his strength, his passion. She needed to feel her bond with him again. Darken Rahl had intruded her mind, her heart and soul, had caused her to temporarily loose her memory of Richard. He had assaulted and almost broke that bond between her and Richard. She was thankful Richard had come and saved her, thankful for his care the last few days; it had only deepened her love for him. But now, she needed him more than ever. She needed the touch and comfort of her lover.

Her teeth grazed his earlobe before assaulting his neck with warm, soft kisses. She knew he was rapidly losing control. Richard closed his eyes against the heated rush of desire mixed with deep longing that was swiftly washing over him like waves crashing on the shore.

Kahlan moved to straddle him and began planting kisses along his throat before passionately kissing his warm lips. Richard's love for her overwhelmed him. He could no longer contain his desire, his need to be with her. His hands quickly lost themselves in her thick hair, pulling her even closer as he deepened their kiss. He quickly rolled Kahlan onto her back as his tongue tasted hers. He reveled in the taste of her, the feel of her. Breathlessly, Richard pulled back, resting on his heels, as he pulled his shirt over his head. He gazed down into Kahlan's beautiful face, taking in the smoldering desire that burned in her blue eyes. He gently leaned down, cupping her face with his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Kahlan, are you sure you're up to this" Richard questioned her, concern etched in his own smoldering eyes.

Kahlan released the firm grip she had had on his hips and reached for his waist. As she began to undo his belt, she brought her hips up to meet his, causing him to hurtle even closer to the brink of no return.

"I'll…take that…as a…yes" Richard finally panted out, his body beginning to shudder with need and desire as they quickly removed the remainder of each other's clothing.

Their bodies began to move together to the timeless, rhythmic dance of lovers. As Richard made love to her, he studied every curve of her lovely face, tasting her lips, and stroking her hair. As his love for her permeated every fiber of his being, tears of relief and joy at having his lover back in his arms threatened to overwhelm him.

Kahlan, seeing his emotions reflecting so plainly in his eyes, reached up and began caressing his handsome face. "I love you, Richard" she whispered to him. Tears of her own escaped her eyes as she relished again the feeling of her lover's touch and the deep, abiding passion he was showing her.

Richard gently kissed her tears away. "I love you, Kahlan. Don't ever leave me again" he murmured.

The familiar clap of thunder without sound as Kahlan lost her tenuous grip on her powers caused renewed sensations of rapture to course through their bodies. With the escalation of their passion came their simultaneous cries of release.

Richard kept a tight hold on Kahlan as he covered them with a blanket. With her face nuzzled snuggly against his neck, Kahlan tenderly kissed Richard's warm, moist skin. "Thank you for loving me, for saving me" she whispered against his neck, bringing a smile to both their lips. With the renewed strength of their lovers' bond, they fell asleep with legs entwined and arms wound tightly around each other. For once in several nights, they both enjoyed a peaceful sleep, free from nightmares.

Darken Rahl stormed through the corridors of the splendid People's Palace of D'Hara, scowling and cursing under his breath.

"This had better be important, Egremont, to wake me in the middle of the night like this" Rahl growled.

"We received a message in the journey book. It's from the Wizard Giller, Lord Rahl. I thought you should see it" General Egremont informed him.

"Since the Trojan spell failed miserably and Kahlan Amnell is still alive and well as well as the Seeker, I banished Giller to the Keep at Carreth. If he doesn't have a good reason to wake me, I will literally skin him alive from head to toe and then choke him with his own intestines" Rahl spat out.

Rahl seized the journey book from the stand it rested on and began pacing as he read the words that had magically appeared there several minutes ago. A grin slowly spread across his dark features, replacing the scowl that had previously occupied it. This had turned out to be good news. Good news indeed. Plans began formulating rapidly in Darken Rahl's mind. Giller would keep his skin and his intestines…at least for the time being.


	3. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

She was awaken by the sensation of soft kisses, gently caressing the back of her shoulder. She rolled onto her back and to gaze into the striking eyes of her soul-mate. He leaned down and brushed a kiss to her delicate lips.

"I love waking up to your gorgeous face and you in my arms in the morning" Richard murmured into her ear, causing her to giggle with the tickling sensation of his breath. She had never been happier in her entire life than when she was with him, his strong muscular arms holding her securely to him, flesh to flesh, soul to soul, and heart to heart. She could stay like this forever, just the two of them.

"I love waking up to the Seeker's kisses. Just make sure it stays that way" Kahlan smirked.

Richard grinned. "As you wish, my Mistress; it would be my pleasure." He nuzzled his nose in her hair before seizing her lips with a fervent kiss.

Breathlessly and reluctantly, Kahlan pulled back, breaking the kiss. "You know, we should probably start making our way to meet up with Zedd today."

"Are you sure you're ready for it? It is about a day's journey" Richard replied, worry evident in his eyes.

"Well, as much I would love just staying right here with you, we do have a ruthless tyrant we have to destroy and the Midlands to save. Besides, I think we tested my endurance last night. I believe I passed the test" Kahlan coyly grinned.

Richard was glad to see glimpses of Kahlan's sense of humor coming back. Hopefully it was a positive sign that she was starting to recover and that she would be alright again. "Oh, you more than passed the test, but I think we had better perform some more tests just to be safe. You can never be too careful, you know" Richard adamantly replied as he leaned in, stealing another kiss.

Kahlan chuckled. "Well, I guess just one more test wouldn't hurt…just to make sure…"

They had been able to make it to the town that lay just less than an hour from Thaddicus's house without any difficulty, unaware of the recent growing D'Haran occupation in the area. After a brief stop in town to stock up on provisions, they would be able to meet up with Zedd at Thaddicus's home well before nightfall and hopefully in time for supper…that is if Zedd hadn't eaten his brother out of house and home yet.

"Maybe we should bring our own supper just in case" Richard jokingly suggested, giving her hand an extra squeeze.

Kahlan shook her head, laughing at Richard's good-natured ribbing of their old friend as they approached the edge of town. She turned towards Richard to comment when he suddenly pulled her towards him into a tight embrace as he flattened his back against the side of a livery stable.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kahlan whispered, wary of what had gotten Richard's attention.

"Dragon Corp" Richard murmured, intently watching the movements of the deep crimson clad warriors. He had looked up just in time to see the flash of the crimson capes of the Corp snapping in the wind as they were marching across the street.

"Dragon Corp? What are they doing here?" Kahlan muttered, her voice dripping with contempt, the hair starting to prickle on the back of her neck.

"I'm not sure; this area has always been faithful to the resistance and mostly free from D'Haran occupation."

"Maybe Rahl decided it was time to refocus his attentions and tighten his hold on this part of the Midlands." Kahlan tried to keep the trembling she felt in her body from coming through in her voice as she spoke Rahl's name. It frustrated her to no end that she was allowing Darken Rahl to have this affect on her. She was finally free from his hold on her and yet she was here, now, trembling at the very pronunciation of his name. Spirits, she had to get control! If she let herself crumble, it could cost her her life or worse yet, it could cost her Richard's life. She could not…she would not let that happen…

"Kahlan, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kahlan was shaken out of her thoughts by the concerned sound of Richard's voice. She looked up into brown eyes, intently focused, trying to read her every expression, her every thought.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to think what would be important enough in this part of the Midlands that would make Rahl send in the Dragon Corp" Kahlan lied. Richard had been so worried about her; she hated to cause him anymore fear. He was the Seeker; he needed to concentrate on more important matters than her wellbeing. If he was distracted by her, it could get him killed. Resolve set like stone in her mind; she couldn't live without him by her side.

Richard could tell by the dread in her eyes and how pale her face had gotten that there was more to it than what she was telling him, but he didn't push it. He would make a point of probing into it later. He would give her as much time as she needed to recover and let her talk when she was ready, but he was also well prepared to step in if necessary. He could see the tug-of-war that was continually going on in her mind between the Kahlan he knew and loved and the broken Kahlan that was left behind from Rahl's torment. He would let her try to work through it herself, but he also would not allow her to suffer again.

"Well, whatever the reason, we'll have to be on the lookout especially until we know exactly what they're up to. We need to get to Zedd right away" Richard replied.

"We'll have to take the long way around town to avoid detection" Kahlan supposed.

"Just stick close to me. I finally got you back; I'm not about to lose you again"

Kahlan opened her mouth to protest, but immediately closed it once she saw the stone-cold determination set in the Seeker's eyes that there was going to be no room for debate. Instead, she sighed with resignation as Richard clutched her hand again and pulled her back to the safety and shelter of the woods.

They reached Thaddicus's home under the protective mantle of darkness. After a quick exchange of introductions, conversation swiftly shifted to the D'Haran occupation. Over bowls of rabbit stew, Thaddicus had been able to shed little light except for the fact that the Dragon Corp had arrived less than a month ago, had quickly squashed the resistance, and had set up home in the old castle on the hill that looked down on the town.

"Which castle is that" Zedd asked.

"It's the Keep at Carreth" Thaddicus replied. "There've been some rumors here and there about what they're up to at the Keep. There's been a new one circulating the last few days that someone of great magic is there now, but that's all I know. My time has been occupied with the harvest lately so I'm afraid I'm not the best source for gossip" Thaddicus apologized.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to do a little investigating to see if we can figure out what Rahl is up to, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. We won't be able to discover anything yet tonight" Richard replied, yawning.

"I'm afraid that I only have one extra bed. Two of you will have to sleep down here next to the fireplace."

"Anything you have is fine. We just appreciate your willingness to allow us to stay here" Kahlan replied, grateful for the shelter of a real home for a change instead of the woods.

"Zedd, why don't you take the bedroom? Kahlan and I can sleep down here" Richard suggested, giving Kahlan a secret smile as she leaned over to clean the dishes from the table. Kahlan just rolled her eyes and gave Richard her special smile before moving to the kitchen to help Thaddicus.

"Maybe Kahlan should take the bedroom. She's been through a lot; it might do her good to have an actual bed to sleep in" Zedd recommended.

"Maybe, but I'd rather have her down here with me where I can keep an eye on her just in case she has any more nightmares" Richard said, deep in thought.

"Alright, my boy, as long as you two behave yourselves down here" Zedd replied with a wink. All Richard could do was give Zedd a sheepish grin.

Richard and Kahlan settled in for the night on blankets spread out by the fireplace. Richard, laying on his side with arms wrapped around Kahlan's waist and her back to him, started planting kisses on her neck.

"Richard, behave yourself or else" Kahlan warned with a tone that held no threat.

"…or else? If you need suggestions, I can think of several forms of punishment. Would you like me to show you?" Richard seductively teased.

"…or else you'll be sleeping in the barn" Kahlan finished, rolling onto her back, amusement flickering in her blue eyes.

"Sounds perfectly fine as long as you come with me" Richard sighed, amused by the playful exchange with his lover.

"You're incorrigible! I guess I'll just have to keep you for myself because I don't imagine anyone else would want you" Kahlan teased, a smile touching her lips.

Chuckling, Richard leaned down to steal a kiss from his love. "I'm so glad you've decided to keep me because it just so happens I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well then, I guess we're just stuck with each other" she said as she wrapped a hand behind his head, pulling him down to greet her lips.

"Good night, my Kahlan" Richard whispered before he kissed her.

"Good night, my Richard."


	4. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

He was more than a little surprised at how quickly he had been able to create the spell necessary to make it work. Several days of trial and error had led to the accidental discovery of the proper combination of chants and magic. A couple of those errors had resulted in some pretty horrific explosions while others had merely caused some of his "specimens" to lose their minds or commit suicide.

If Giller had known just how close he was to losing his skin, he probably would have been better losing it in one of the accidental explosions than in the hands of Darken Rahl. Foolish as he was, Giller never ceased from trying to conjure one plan or another to help his Master in his quest to defeat the Seeker, in his conquest of the Midlands or, in this particular case, in his pursuit of the Mother Confessor.

Although it had not even been a week yet since his failed attempt to destroy Kahlan Amnell and thus the Seeker, Darken Rahl had been consumed with desperate desire to make her his. It was partly lust and partly from the connection he had felt with her during the spell he had used to access her mind. He had banished Giller to the Keep to continue working on his experiments, several of which he always kept up his sleeve in case another one failed. He had to keep proving his value to Lord Rahl for fear of losing his head. Giller did know that with each failure, he drew dangerously close to the precipice where there would be no return. He inwardly shuddered at the thought. This time it would work. No other wizard in over three thousand years had ever been able to accomplish what he had just done. Now, if he could only find the Mother Confessor…

"No way; you're not going" Richard firmly stated, resolve set in his brown eyes. How could she possible think she was in any way ready to do something like this?

"Richard, you're not being realistic" Kahlan said, exasperated.

"Realistic? You want realistic? How about this for realistic – you almost died a week ago! Actually, you did die for a few minutes and then came back. Died, Kahlan…as in I thought you were never coming back!" Frustrated, Richard turned away from her as he ran a hand through his hair. He could not believe he was having this argument with her. She was in no condition to be traipsing around town or slipping into the Keep to gather information about what Darken Rahl was up to. A simple discussion over breakfast about how best to gather information had turned into a heated debate with Kahlan that Richard quickly took outside. Zedd and his brother had decided to stay in the house and let the lovers battle this one out for themselves. There was no way they were going to get themselves into the middle of this lover's spat.

"I know, Richard; I was there. You have no idea what I went through" Kahlan spit out, anger flashing like lightning in her piercing blue eyes.

"That's right; I don't! You won't talk to me!" Richard yelled. He was quickly losing control of his emotions, the emotions that he had been keeping walled up inside since Kahlan had first been assaulted. Emotions ignored had become a spiraling vortex over the last several days and were now anxiously seeking a way of escape.

"Maybe it's because I'm desperately trying my best to forget. Maybe I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to remember. Maybe I don't want to relive the vile things that contemptible excuse for a human being did to me." The fragile dam that she had erected around her heart to protect herself after waking from Rahl's spell began crumbling as a single tear slowly trailed down her face. "Life has to go on, Richard. You can't expect me to hide away in some cave or in someone's house every time things get dangerous. I'm the Mother Confessor. The Midlands need me."

"What about me, Kahlan. I need you too. I need you alive" Richard stated evenly, trying unsuccessfully to control his temper. "Do you know what it was like seeing you suffer in pain, not remembering me, not remembering the love we share? Or waking up to find you gone, not knowing if I was going to find you alive, let alone in time to save you? Or what it was like finding you face down and bleeding? Do you know what it was like having your blood on my shirt and holding you as you died in my arms!" Rage that had been simmering in the Seeker's heart at the brutality of what had been done to his lover was now boiling over, ready to take out anything or anyone in its path. Taking deep breaths, Richard tried to rein in the anger that coursed through his blood.

"How do you even know if you are strong enough to use your powers or how long it could take for you to recover? What if you're not ready yet and you use your powers? It could take days for you to recover, if you recover at all, instead of two hours. Kahlan, all I'm saying is that I don't think you're ready to meet confrontation head on yet" Richard tried to reason with her, but the strong-willed Confessor was beyond reasoning as the fragility of her heart and mind became more and more evident.

"Richard, my power was released when we were together the night before last and I was fine" Kahlan reminded him through gritted teeth, her resentment and fury clashing with the treasured memory of their love making.

"Kahlan, that was different and you know it" Richard growled, his mind also temporarily taken back to that precious time with her.

"We don't have the luxury of time, Richard. The longer we let Rahl storm through the Midlands like it was his personal playground, the more people will suffer. I will not stand idly by and watch people suffer as I did." With that, Kahlan stormed away.

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" Richard yelled. He started to go after her when a gentle hand grasped his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Zedd let me go" Richard spat out between gritted teeth.

"Neither one of you is in any condition to talk to each other right now" Zedd gently told him. "Give her some space. You've both been through a horrific ordeal, my boy, but in the end, it will only strengthen your love."

Richard turned to the old wizard, breathing heavily with frustration and rage. He knew in his heart that Zedd was right, but at this point the rage was still coursing through his veins, seeking release.

He found her sitting on a fallen tree beside the pond on Thaddicus's farm, holding her head in her hands. The site almost broke his heart. They had already endured so much turmoil in their young lives, more than any two people should have to endure. He sat down next her, not saying a word.

"I know what you're going to say, Zedd. You're taking Richard's side" she said without looking up.

"No, actually I'm on both of your sides. What Rahl did to you was horrific. You need to give yourself time to recover. No one should be assaulted in the way that you were, Kahlan. You endured atrocities that we'll never fully understand. You need to allow yourself time to grieve and heal. I know you're dealing with all this the best way you know how, but trying to move on like nothing happened to you is dangerous. Trying to shut Richard out of what happened to you will not allow either of you to heal."

Kahlan looked up into the old wizard's eyes, tears spilling from hers. "I don't know if I can, Zedd" she whispered. She knew what he was saying was true, but she didn't know if she was strong enough. What if after she told Richard all that Rahl had done to her, he wouldn't want her any more or thought that she should have been strong enough to stop it? Rahl had taken so much from her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Richard too.

"Kahlan, I know you can. You can with Richard's love and support, but you must let him in. Your love, your bond is stronger than any magic in the world. I know you suffered, my child, but Richard suffered too. I've never seen him so broken, so devastated; not even when his father was murdered."

Kahlan's heart broke at the thought of the pain she had caused him, what Rahl had caused them. With renewed sorrow, she broke down into uncontrollable sobs as Zedd pulled her to him and held the broken Confessor to his chest.


	5. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

Sweat glistened as it trickled down and along the curves of his well-defined muscular arms and back as he ferociously swung the ax. His muscles flexed and relaxed with the familiar chore of chopping wood. It was a chore he enjoyed doing when he needed to sort through the barrage of thoughts and emotions that assaulted him at times. The feel of the ax in his hands, the familiar movement and rhythm of the swing, the thudding sound as the tool connected with its target, the sound of the wood cracking under the assault. It was just the release he needed for his rage, his frustration, his conflicted emotions. He needed to take it out on something. Better the wood pile than on the ones he loved most.

She beheld the handsome form before her, taking pleasure in what she saw. He could handle the ax just as efficiently as he did his sword. He paused as he ran a hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his eyes. That was when he saw her approaching. It made him stop short, drop the ax, and reach for his sword. Shota.

"What do you want, Shota? Why are you here?" Richard demanded. She was the last person he expected to see here or wished to see for that matter.

"What a warm greeting from the Seeker. It's nice to see you too, Richard. You're looking well" she admiringly commented, her eyes roaming his shirtless physique.

"Shota, when you're around it can only mean trouble" Richard spit out. "What do you want?" He was in no mood for the witch woman or her games.

"Richard, I'm hurt" she said in mock indignation. "I come in peace to bring you a warning about a prophecy."

"You know how I feel about prophecy so go peddle your precious predictions to someone who cares." Anger dripped with every word. The sorceress was up to something and it could only spell trouble.

"I suggest you take my words to heart, Seeker. I did not come all this way from Agaden Reach just to be dismissed. I had a vision that led me to a prophecy about you and the Mother Confessor that could lead to the destruction of the entire Midlands."

"What about me and Kahlan?" Richard grudgingly relented. If there was something that affected Kahlan, he had to know. He had to be able to keep her safe. Even if he didn't believe in prophecy, it would be fool-hearty to completely dismiss Shota.

"The One who wields the Sword will break his beloved's heart and in so doing halt the curse of the Master…" Shota quoted.

"There is nothing you can do or say that will make me break Kahlan's heart. We love each other and there is no one, not even you Shota, who can tear us apart." Rage once again shifted from seething to searing within a heartbeat. It was all he could do not to cut this witch woman down where she stood. She had interfered once already to avert a prophecy. He was not about to allow her interference again, especially where Kahlan was concerned.

"Listen to me Seeker. You will do as I say or there will be terrible consequences. You must tell Kahlan you do not love her" Shota insisted.

Richard started to laugh at how ludicrous this sorceress's warning was. He would never dream of hurting Kahlan, let alone lie to her, tell her he didn't love her. "Even if for one second I believed you or considered taking your advice, Kahlan would never believe me. She knows how much I love her, how much we mean to each other. We share an unbreakable bond, a bond that not even you or your magic can destroy."

"You fool! There is more going on in this world, more at stake than just your precious relationship with the Mother Confessor. Darken Rahl is devising a curse as we speak that he will unleash upon the Midlands and I for one am going to do everything in my power to make sure that he does not succeed, even if that means destroying that which you love most" Shota venomously spewed.

"What curse? What do you know?" Richard demanded, worry spreading across his handsome features.

"I don't know what the curse is, but I have seen visions of the consequences." Shota's eyes grew dark with fear and dread. She shuddered at the thought of what she had seen.

Seeing her visibly shaken gave Richard pause. Maybe she was telling the truth. She had after all been correct in her prophecies in the past. It was all based though on interpretation and there could be any number of interpretations. He had to get Zedd; he would know what to do.

"Kahlan is coming. You will do as I say and break your relationship with her!"

"Shota, I will not hurt Kahlan. There has to be another way. We need to find Zedd…" Richard started. Spirits, this could not be happening! They had longed for each other for so many months, finally realized they could be together, that they could share their love for each other without fear of consequences. But Kahlan had been attacked by Rahl and now everything was spiraling out of control. He had to do something, but what?

"There is no other way and there is no time! Kahlan will be here any moment to talk to you. You will do as I say or I will strike her down where she stands!" Shota seethed.

"No! You can't do that; I won't let you do that!" Fear gripped Richard's heart, making it difficult to think, to breathe. He had a death grip on his sword, but it wouldn't do him any good in this instance. He felt powerless against the witch woman.

Shota disappeared with a whisper in Richard's mind "I'm watching…" The sound of her voice echoing in his head sent shivers down his spine. He had to think, he had to…

"Richard, what's wrong?"

"Kahlan!" The sound of her voice made him jump as he turned to see her coming up behind him, face pale and eyes red from crying.

"What is it, Richard? What happened?" Kahlan questioned, panic threatening to overwhelm her at the look on his face.

"It's nothing. It's alright. I was just chopping wood" he numbly replied. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing that might cause Shota to hurt Kahlan.

"I think we need to talk" Kahlan quietly began; still uncertain of what had caused Richard such alarm.

"Sure" Richard muttered, appearing aloof. Seeing her now, so shattered, made him want to wrap his arms around her and help her put all the pieces back in place. He could not bring himself to look at her. Instead, he began stacking wood. His mind was racing in a thousand directions, trying to come up with a way out. First and foremost, he had to get Kahlan to leave. He knew that even though he couldn't see her, Shota was still lingering, ready to make good on her promise to take Kahlan's life.

"Richard, I'm sorry for what I put you through…"

"Kahlan, you don't have to apologize. You don't owe me anything" Richard stated evenly, still averting his eyes. "I'm still here…watching…" The witch woman's words shot like arrows through his mind, sending shivers down his spine. Shota was watching, waiting. How was he ever going to be able to do this? You're doing it to save Kahlan's life, not to destroy her, Richard reminded himself. He steeled himself for what he was about to do, for what he had to do.

Kahlan bristled at his distant demeanor, knowing that he was still upset. It had taken all her strength just to get this far and she still hadn't revealed all that she had to tell him. Her legs felt weak; her hands trembled. "I know you're angry and hurt, Richard. It was not fair of me to pretend that nothing had happened. What Rahl did to me, hurting me...hurt you too. I thought if I could just try and bury the pain and the memories that everything would be like it was before the spell took over my mind. Richard, I love you…please look at me" Kahlan pleaded with trembling in her voice.

With resolve that was fueled solely by love for his Confessor, he stopped what he was doing and turned to look into those hurting blue eyes. "Kahlan, I can't be with you any more" Richard finally choked out, desperately fighting the searing pain that ripped at his heart, a pain like none he had ever experienced.

"What?" she whispered, too stunned to be able to form into words all the emotions that churned in her heart and mind. This couldn't be happening…not after all they had endured, the precious love they had fought so hard for.

"We can't be together; I can't bear to see you hurt again. I just can't do it. It's over; I'm sorry, Kahlan. Once Darken Rahl is defeated, I'm going home to Westland." He watched as trembling hands quickly covered her mouth as a sob escaped her lips, tears falling without restraint. Richard tried to keep the sorrow that poured forth from the open wound of his heart from reflecting in his own eyes. He just prayed she would walk away. He didn't think he could say those words again. The agony that had assaulted his heart intensified as he watched the pain and anguish he had just caused his lover wash over her. He witnessed the beautiful blue eyes that always sparkled with the love she held inside for him become devoid of any and all emotion. It was like a piece of her had just died.

"Richard…you can't…" she cried out between gasps for breath. She felt like the very oxygen had just been torn from her lungs as he turned back to stacking wood.

As his beloved left with tears falling from her face, Richard dropped to his knees, sobbing. Somewhere in the distance, Shota smiled…


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

Grief-stricken, Kahlan wandered for hours not knowing or caring where she was going. Her mind was a tangled knot of thoughts and memories, her heart was seizing once more with renewed sorrow, but not like anything she had ever felt before. Not even the pain that Darken Rahl had caused could minutely compare to this. What made it even worse was that it had been caused by the one she loved most, the one she trusted most with her heart.

How would she ever be able to go on with their mission, fight by his side, sleep near him at night, or look into those gentle brown eyes and know she could never be with him again? She would never see him again after Rahl was dead. She had tasted what it was like to be with the one she loved and it was pure rapture, an ecstasy like nothing she'd ever experienced. She could never get enough of him; her thirst for him could never be quenched. But now, he didn't want her. She had locked him out of that damaged part of her heart, had pretended like nothing was wrong, that nothing had happened to her and in so doing, pushed him away. So consumed by her own pain, she had ignored his own grief.

What she experienced, what she had suffered at the hands of Rahl had only been survivable because of Richard. He had been with her, seen her through it, and saved her life. Those wounds had now been ripped open; her very life had just been taken from her. Who could she take the pieces of her shattered heart to? The only one she would have gone to, the only one she ever wanted to go to for love and comfort and healing had been the one who caused it. Tears streamed anew with the thought, with the anguish that threatened to choke the life out of her.

With Kahlan's mind swirling in turmoil, she was unaware of the Dragon Corp that had stealthily moved into attack position, ready to take on the Mother Confessor. The Captain of the Corp had not believed his luck when they had stumbled upon the weeping Confessor, aimlessly wandering along the river's edge. Not believing the chances of this happening, the Captain had thought it was likely a trap. As she finally sat down by the river they silently watched, waiting for signs that the Seeker was nearby. After an hour and no signs of deception, he finally decided to make their move, not wanting to lose the chance or the reward of capturing the coveted Mother Confessor. Evening would be coming soon and he didn't want any surprises taking them in the veil of night.

Kahlan was quickly surrounded by soldiers, back pressed against the river, with no way of escape. Spirits, where had they come from? Instinct quickly took over, momentarily pushing the fog-inducing anguish that had blanketed her mind and caused her to miss the danger that had been surrounding her. If they wanted a fight, then she was more than willing to give them one. Slowly she got up, drawing her daggers that were protectively hidden in her boots. All the rage, anguish, and pain they both had caused her would now aid her as she fought for a life she no longer wanted. Even if Richard no longer wanted her, no longer loved her, she still loved him. If eliminating some Dragon soldiers would help him, she was ready to do battle for the one she loved most. She was prepared to dance with death. Was death prepared for her?

Thaddicus now had enough wood in the wood pile to keep him warm for at least three winters and probably more. Tears mingled with sweat as he attacked the wood with renewed vengeance, releasing as much of the rage and hurt as he could. As hard as he tried to stop it, it still came cascading forth from his broken heart. His muscles aching and his hands cramping, he decided he couldn't avoid what was ahead of him any longer. He would have to face her. How would he ever be able to look at that face, look into those eyes and not fall to his knees, tell her it was all a lie, and beg her forgiveness? She would never trust him again. He couldn't blame her; he had just trampled on what was left of her heart. After all she had been through, what she needed most was him and his love. Instead, he had completely blind-sided her.

There had to be a way out of this! After falling in love and learning there was absolutely no way for them to be together, Richard and Kahlan had found a way. They found a way then; Richard resolved that he would find a way now. With a renewed sense of hope starting to take seed in the cracks of his wounded heart, Richard went down to the pond to get cleaned up. He would find Zedd and together they would fix this. He also swore vengeance on Shota if she ever dared showed her face again.

"You did what?" Zedd shouted, stunned by the recent turn of events.

"I was trying to keep her alive!" Richard defended, guilt lacing his voice and piercing his heart.

Zedd paced back and forth, arms waving, as he continued his tirade. "How many times have I told you never trust that witch woman?"

"What was I suppose to do, Zedd? Shota threatened to take Kahlan's life right then and there! There was no time to come up with a plan or to find you. I decided it was better to break her heart than watch her die! Do you know how gut-wrenching it was to hurt her? The only thing that allowed me to do it was the fact that I was trying to save her life!"

"I know, my boy; I'm sorry. It was a terrible choice you had to make" Zedd apologized, seeing the agonizing pain and loss in Richard's heart reflecting in his eyes.

"Zedd, you have to help me get her back" Richard pleaded with the old wizard, tears brimming. "I love her more than my own life, but I can't risk Shota killing her. I'm in a no-win situation."

"Don't worry, Richard. We'll figure this out and get things worked out with Kahlan. Then, I'll deal with Shota" Zedd grumbled. "Where is Kahlan?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning after Shota appeared. You haven't seen her?" Richard exclaimed, fear mounting and threatening to drown him in its crashing waves. He had assumed that Zedd knew where she was.

"No, I haven't seen her since your argument this morning at breakfast. After I left you, I went down to the pond to talk to her, but then I left to give her some time to herself."

Just then Thaddicus came in from the fields. "Thaddicus, have you seen Kahlan lately" Zedd asked, becoming more concerned by the moment himself.

"Actually, I did see her from a distance. She was walking along the river heading southeast, but that was a few hours ago. I haven't seen her since then."

"We better go look for her; it'll be getting dark soon" Richard irritably murmured, getting up from the table and adjusting his sword to make sure it was easily accessible. Even if it turned out that he couldn't be with her, he would never stop loving her, never stop trying to protect her. Shota could never take that away from him.

"Thaddicus, stay here in case she comes back. Make sure she doesn't leave. We'll explain everything when we get back" Zedd hurriedly instructed.

Richard and Zedd quickly made their way in the direction Thaddicus had pointed them. Richard's mind raced with conflicting thoughts and emotions. The hope of getting Kahlan back now warred with the fear of what had happened to her.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'm sure she just needed some time alone. We'll find Kahlan and then I will put an end to Shota's meddling." Zedd simmered at the thought of that witch woman's intrusions. Prophecy could take any shape or meaning. She couldn't be allowed free reign to bend prophecies to her liking.

"I should never have left Kahlan alone, Zedd. I was so consumed with my own pain and anger that I didn't know what to do. I was so terrified that I was going to do or say the wrong thing and Kahlan would die." Richard's voice trembled with emotion.

"Richard, it's not your fault. It's like you said before, you had no choice. All the blame belongs to Shota. No matter what Shota made you say to her, Kahlan knows deep down in her heart that you love her."

Richard sincerely hoped that Zedd was right. Rage seethed once again in the Seeker's heart at the pain brought upon him and Kahlan. If Shota did anything to her, there would be no stopping the Seeker this time. His sword would taste blood.


	7. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan's love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story "The Touch", this story continues right after that story.

The idea of what he had been able to accomplish, what he'd been able to create paled mightily in comparison to the fact that he now had the Mother Confessor to try it on. He never dreamed that he would actually have the opportunity to use it on her this soon. He had presumed that it would likely take months to track her down and capture her. He never would have guessed that she would be found right here, near the Keep at Carreth.

If his concept worked the way he had planned, the Mother Confessor and then the Seeker would be under the control of Darken Rahl. Then nothing would stand in Lord Rahl's way of conquering the Midlands and eventually Westland. They would fall easily under the control of the Master of D'Hara especially with the Mother Confessor and Seeker working as his special agents to bring about a plague of destruction upon the world.

Giller had sent a message in the journey book to Lord Rahl notifying him of his success, but now he would be able to let him know of the capture of Kahlan Amnell. He was sure that Lord Rahl would be most pleased to see personally his success of the device on her. If all went according to plan, one would be devised for the Seeker as well.

It had been a simple enough plan that required little work save for finding the correct combination of spells and magic to make his notion effective. All it took was a Rada'Han and some alterations to the magic that it carried inside it. Instead of it making their magic ineffective, it controlled the mind of the one who wore the collar. The wearer would be able to be manipulated into doing whatever they were instructed to do. They would have their abilities left intact but would only follow Rahl's commands, making them the perfect mercenaries…a curse upon the land. And who best to use them on but the Seeker and Mother Confessor. With them on the side of Rahl and D'Hara, the Midlands would quickly fall; resistance cells would scatter and dissolve. Everyone would lose faith and look to Darken Rahl as their liberator and source of hope and peace.

Giller smirked with excitement at the thought, his dark eyes gleaming with menacing intentions as he glanced at the unconscious Confessor chained to the wall before him. With any luck, the star alignment would be right for Rahl's arrival. Everything was falling precisely into place…better than if he had planned it all out himself…

They had been searching for hours, covering as much land as possible as quickly as possible. Evening would be coming soon and they didn't want the search for Kahlan to extend into the night. With the growing threat of evening, came the growing fear that something had happened to her.

"We should have found her by now, Zedd" Richard complained, forehead furrowed with worry, as they followed the bend of the lazily winding river. As they came through an out-cropping of brush and tall grasses that lay along the bank of the river, they spotted something red.

The familiar ring of the Sword of Truth resonated through the air as Richard drew his sword in anticipation of what might be lying in wait for them. The familiar crimson red of the Dragon Corp lay scattered in the grass along the river's edge.

Richard and Zedd approached cautiously, unsure if this was a trap. There were several Dragon soldiers scattered, lying dead. They each silently prayed that Kahlan had already returned to the house and was nowhere near here.

"What in the worlds happened here?" Zedd asked, not really expecting an answer. Whatever had occurred here, it appeared to have been quite a skirmish.

Richard walked over to inspect one of the bodies. As he got closer to a fallen soldier, he recognized a dagger that was protruding from his heart. "Zedd! It's Kahlan's dagger!" Richard cried. He quickly began scanning the bloody scene, praying he wouldn't see a white Confessor's dress lying in the grasses amongst the crimson clad corpses. He could not go through this pain again he thought as he silently pleaded to the spirits.

"She doesn't appear to be here, Richard" Zedd said trying to calm the Seeker.

"They must have captured her and taken her to the Keep" Richard surmised, hoping she was alright even if she was in the hands of the Dragon Corp.

"It seems she confessed this one over here. He appears to have taken on his comrades in a fight and lost" Zedd offered, hoping it would bring Richard some comfort that Kahlan had been able to put up a fight.

It did bring a small smile to Richard's face that his Kahlan had been strong enough or stubborn enough to take on the Dragon Corp. She never ceased to amaze him. After all she had endured over the last week, she still tried to take on Darken Rahl's best. As he thought of Kahlan, his heart swelled with his love for her. He just prayed that he would be able to find her, to tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying, believing he didn't want to be with her or love her any more.

"So, how are we going to be able to get into the Keep and rescue Kahlan?" Richard asked, preoccupied with thoughts about how the last time they attempted that, Kahlan had ended up as Giller's lab rat with the Shakiah. Richard inwardly shuddered at the horrific memory of those needles being forced through the shackles and into her body, the look in her eyes, Rahl's touch on her face, her screams echoing throughout the room. At that moment, he thought he had never felt so helpless or so much rage in all his life. Then came Rahl's Trojan spell and…

"Very carefully…" the wizard replied as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought, interrupting Richard's own thoughts.

Kahlan slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision. The room was dimly lit by torches securely held in place by braces made of iron that extended from the walls. She attempted to clear the cobwebs that hung in her mind. She had to take a mental assessment of the damages. She attempted to move only to find herself shackled to a wall. With the movement came sudden, sharp pains in her side that took her breath away. Pretty sure those ribs are broken, she thought to herself as she tried to control her breathing in hopes of lessening the stabbing in her side. The pain she felt throughout her body still paled in comparison to the gnawing agony of emptiness and despair she felt in her heart.

Her head pounded as she tried to recall what had happened to her and how she got here. She remembered being surrounded by Dragon Corp soldiers. She had put up an impressive fight, confessing the first soldier who had either been too overeager in his duties or too dense to know better than to meet a Confessor head on when her hands were free. It had weakened her considerably, using her powers to confess him, but he had been able to protect her just long enough for her to catch her breath from the initial exhaustion that came with it. Between the two of them, they had been able to take out several men before the confessed soldier had been slaughtered by his fellow comrades. Kahlan had been easily overpowered by the remaining soldiers after being tackled to the ground, violently kicked and knocked unconscious. She had been very fortunate that was all they had done to her. Dragon Corp was not known for their compassion or mercy.

Kahlan guessed she was being held at the Keep near Thaddicus's house. She just prayed that Richard wouldn't come after her. Of course, why would he? He said he didn't want to be with her anymore. She had caused him too much pain. This was probably for the best anyway; he could go on with the mission without her. She couldn't bear the thought of continuing their mission together. Of being that near to him and not being able to touch him, to hold him or be held by him, of not being able to be with him or to feel his kisses on her skin that sent tingles vibrating through her body. Tears began to well up.

"Well, Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. So nice of you to drop by to see me" Giller gloated, his dark malevolent eyes roaming over her.

"Giller! What are you doing still alive? Didn't I rid the world of your presence when you tried to harvest my powers?" she spit out. She was shocked by his presence. How could he have possibly survived? His roving gaze upon her made her skin crawl.

"The breath of life is a beautiful gift, Kahlan. Never take it for granted."

Even though she no longer cared if she lived or died, she wished she could be free from the shackles so she could break his scrawny little neck. He was a spineless coward who had betrayed the Confessors and had joined Darken Rahl. He had been the source of much pain and suffering. Besides, if she could eliminate him, it would be one less threat to Richard.

The closer Giller got to her, the more Kahlan pulled on the chains that imprisoned her. She had to find a way to be free from these chains that bound her to the wall. She suddenly caught the glint of light that reflected off something in Giller's hand, something she had not noticed earlier when he had first appeared before her. It was silver, round, and looked to be made of metal…it was a Rada'Han…


	8. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan’s love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story “The Touch”, this story continues right after that story.

They silently made their way through the main foyer of the Keep. Richard still couldn't believe how easily they had gotten in. The Dragon uniform he wore had been the perfect disguise along with Zedd, who wore shackles on his wrists, making the ideal prisoner. They hadn't even been questioned when they appeared at the gate and requested entrance. This had all gone way too effortlessly. Richard just prayed they could rescue Kahlan just as easily, knowing deep down that was likely not going to be the case. He was prepared to take on the whole of the Corp to get to her if he had to.

The Keep was surprisingly not that well guarded. Thankfully, they were able to search at will without drawing much attention. So far, they hadn't been able to discover much in the way of what Rahl was planning or any clues as to what the dreaded curse could be. They had found the Keep in disarray with dirt and debris scattered here and there, delicate cobwebs left undisturbed dangling where they wished, torches possessed dancing orange balls of flame that shed light along the dank, gloomy corridors. Standing prominently on the hill overlooking the peaceful town below, the Keep had probably been a magnificent spectacle to behold in its day. Now, it stood only as a barrier, keeping the Seeker from the one he loved. The Seeker's rage would be satiated this day. It would give her up or be leveled in the process.

As they stealthily made their way down the main corridor, they began to hear the sound of boots striking the marble floor. Richard and Zedd quickly turned down a side hall, flattening against the cold stone wall, watching and waiting. They held their breath as six Dragon Corp soldiers marched by them, heading down the hall they had just vacated. After waiting and listening for a few minutes, they were about to make their way back through the main corridor when they heard a distant cry coming from behind them. They both jerked around, turning towards the sound of the familiar cry. Richard's heart leapt into his throat, temporarily cutting off his oxygen. It was his Kahlan.

Richard quickly started making his way towards the cries when Zedd grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Richard, wait!" Zedd intensely whispered, trying not to draw any unwanted attention. "We need to be cautious; we can't go storming through the Keep. It won't do Kahlan any good if we're caught too."

Richard knew Zedd was right, but the echoing cries of his lover stung his heart and overpowered his reason. As Richard tightened his hold on the Sword of Truth, the sword began to sing with his soul the song of rage, of vengeance for what had been done. White-hot anger again seethed with need for release. This had gone on long enough. Nothing would stand in his way; nothing would keep him from reaching his soul-mate.

Seeing flashes of the white-hot anger reflecting in the Seeker's eyes, Zedd knew his grandson's soul was bonded with the sword once again in that special way that few Seekers before him had been able to accomplish. Nothing would stand in the way of the Seeker, not even a Wizard of the First Order. May the good Spirits have mercy on the souls who get in his way this day, Zedd thought to himself as he released his hold on Richard's shoulder.

"Follow me" Richard commanded, as he turned back down the corridor that held the cries of his Confessor.

Cautiously, Zedd followed close behind, knowing that he was no longer the leader this time, but the follower. His grandson had learned much from the old wizard, but he had also learned from the Sword of Truth which held all the knowledge and wisdom of Seekers past. He had watched his grandson grow from a naïve, trusting boy to a strong, compassionate man. A real leader…a true Seeker. It touched the wizard's heart seeing this transformation over the last several months. It had also brought him great comfort watching the love that grew between Richard and Kahlan. A Seeker's life was a rewarding one, fighting for justice and peace, helping the less fortunate, but it was a lonely one. He was grateful that his grandson had such an equally strong, compassionate woman who loved him to fight by his side. He just prayed they would be able to save her.

They entered a large room off to the right that was lit with torches scattered around it. Even with the torches, the room was dank and gloomy. It held a sinister, malevolent air to it, more so than the rest of the Keep. The room held instruments of torture spread out on a table that bore the dark stains of previous prisoners' blood. Shackles on the wall at the far end of the room hung, unused at the moment. They inspected the room for any clues that Kahlan had been here. It appeared that someone had been there recently as there was blood on them. Who that someone was or what had happened to them was unclear.

Richard turned to Zedd, "I think we need to split up. We can cover…"

Just then, Richard and Zedd turned to see a dozen D'Haran soldiers blocking the entrance of the room, swords drawn, hungry for combat. They were cornered with no way of escape. No wonder they had gotten in so easily, had such freedom in their search for Kahlan. They had wanted them to come after her, to try to rescue her. It had all been a trap…and they had played right into it. Richard had assumed as much, but he would have done it all again for the chance to rescue her. Trap or no trap, nothing was going to stand between him and Kahlan every again.

Richard, seething and ready to take them all on single-handedly, was about to strike when Giller broke through the rank of soldiers, parting them like a mighty river. Following close behind him was a dark-haired woman in white. It was Kahlan.

Richard wasn't sure which stunned him more – the fact that Giller was still alive or the site of Kahlan. She had obviously taken the brunt of the Dragon Corp's attack on her earlier. She had a nasty gash on her forehead, bruises already forming on her face and arms. Her dress was torn and she wore a silver collar. With a gasp, Richard realized it was a Rada'Han. Kahlan was powerless to confess anyone with that obstacle around her neck. The direness of the situation was escalating rapidly. He was growing more and more desperate to get her out of here.

"Kahlan! Kahlan, are you alright?" Richard called to her as he tightened his grip on his sword, anxious to even just hear her captivating voice, the voice that sang to his soul.

Kahlan just stared at him, seeing him and yet not. She made no movement, gave no hint that she even knew him. She stood willingly at Giller's side, showing no signs of being a prisoner. It was almost as though she was on their side. It was then that Richard noticed the vacant look in her eyes. Her vibrant blue eyes held no emotion. They had held such pain and sorrow when he had seen her just earlier that day. Now, there was nothing. It was as if his Kahlan was no longer there. Richard felt as though his stomach was about to drop into his boots.

"Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander…it's been too long; nice of you to visit…Seeker, we meet again." Giller grinned, obviously knowing he had the upper hand at the moment.

"Giller, what are you doing still alive? I thought Kahlan killed you" Zedd asked, wondering what Giller could possibly be up to now. Beside him the Seeker seethed as he risked a quick glance at Giller, not wanting to take his eyes off Kahlan.

"You know she said the same thing earlier. She was as shocked as you when she first saw me. You forget the Mord'Sith have the wonderful gift of the breath of life." Giller gloated.

"What have you done to Kahlan?" Richard demanded, breathing heavily with need to release the fury coursing in his veins, the sword becoming harder to control as its thirst for blood grew in unison with his. Giller had caused Kahlan so much pain. Richard would not rest until he had separated Giller's greasy black-haired head from his vile little body.

"I'm so glad you asked, Seeker. It's actually quite ingenious what I've been able to create. You see, this is no ordinary Rada'Han. Kahlan has all her powers at her disposal whenever she wishes. The only thing she doesn't have control over is her mind. You see, she belongs to Lord Rahl now. I'm actually surprised and quite pleased she's survived this long. Many of my specimens have never made it past the first few minutes of wearing my new and improved Rada'Han."

Feeling rage radiating from the Seeker like shock waves, Zedd placed a firm, restraining grip on Richard's forearm, trying to bring his fury into concentrated focus. He silently reminded him to focus on the solution, not the problem. Richard, for his part, could not take his eyes from his lover. He swore death would come this day and he would be the one bringing it.


	9. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story “The Touch”, this story continues right after that story. A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan’s love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story “The Touch”, this story continues right after that story.

Watching with brown eyes set with resolve like steel, the Seeker quickly scanned the room, trying to determine the best form of attack. Twelve D'Haran soldiers, Giller, and Kahlan blocked the only way out of the torture chamber. Zedd would be able to take out some of the soldiers with his wizard's fire, but Giller could just as easily counter it. Then there was Kahlan. She was not going to be of any help to them and he couldn't risk her getting hurt. At least she couldn't confess him, but she could still confess Zedd. Spirits, how did they keep ending up in these no-win situations?

Just then Giller pulled out another Rada'Han from inside his robes. There was no longer time to think this through. The time had come to act and just pray that Kahlan wouldn't be injured in the fight. With the Sword of Truth in hand, Richard released the tight restraint that he had been holding over the sword and his own rage. Now released, the Seeker and sword moved as one.

The D'Harans quickly spread out to counter the Seeker's attack. The move was anticipated by Zedd who just as quickly released the fire he had contained in his fingertips, incinerating two of the twelve instantly. The blast of wizard's fire took Giller by surprise, knocking him back, pushing Kahlan back along with him. Richard swiftly swung his sword in a sweeping arc that cut through the first approaching soldier who had little chance against the retribution of the enraged Seeker. Richard was wrath unleashed, unrelenting in his attack as one after another came at him with all they had.

"Don't kill them! Lord Rahl wants them alive if at all possible!" Giller screamed above the sounds of the battle. Giller attempted to use his body to shield Kahlan from the attack, not wanting the Seeker or the Wizard to get near her. Kahlan was his prize now, his gift for Rahl, and he would not allow her to escape at any cost.

Just when Richard and Zedd thought they were getting the upper hand on the remaining soldiers, eight Dragon Corp soldiers poured into the room. They were larger and much more vicious than regular D'Haran soldiers…and much harder to kill.

Blood dripped from his sword as Richard welcomed the new participants to the fight. He continued to cut through the ranks of soldiers that attempted to restrain him while occasionally risking a glance at Kahlan to make sure she was relatively safe. She watched the combat with no expression on her assaulted face or in her piercing blue eyes as Giller kept her backed into a corner of the room. At least she was out of the way from the fighting.

Richard turned to greet a soldier attempting to circle in around him from the side and saw Zedd being overtaken by three Dragon soldiers. They held him pinned against the wall, hands restrained behind his back. Just then, Richard was overtaken himself by four soldiers, the sword dropping from his grasp. They pinned him face down on the floor. As the soldiers made him kneel, Richard looked up into the expressionless face of his Confessor and the gaunt, gloating face of Giller as they stood in front of him.

Giller once again pulled out the modified Rada'Han he had held out earlier. "Now, Seeker, don't worry. This isn't necessarily the end of your relationship with your beloved Confessor. The two of you will still be together, but instead of Seeker and Confessor, you will be Lord Rahl's personal mercenaries. Of course, Lord Rahl will likely choose to keep Kahlan for himself. Ever since he first saw her at the Keep when I tried the Shakiah, Rahl has been quite taken with the Mother Confessor and even more so since the Trojan spell. You might even say he's obsessed with her."

"I might have known you had something to do with that, Giller" Richard spit out, struggling against the soldiers' hold on him.

"Yes, I was most disappointed with how the spell had failed. It should have worked too if it hadn't been for the love you share with Kahlan. It's stronger than anyone could have imagined. I suspect it was the only thing that kept my spell from succeeding. But that was then and this is now. Once I'm through with you, Rahl will have the Seeker as well as the Mother Confessor as his personal assassins, a curse upon the world."

"What did you call us?" Something clicked in what Giller had just said. He had called them a 'curse'. That was what Shota had quoted in her prophecy. "…and in so doing will halt the curse of the Master…" With the modified Rada'Han, they would be unleashed upon the world to do Rahl's bidding. He and Kahlan were the curse and Rahl would take her as his own. There would be absolutely nothing Richard could do to stop him. He couldn't bear the thought of that vile man touching his soul-mate.

"You will be Lord Rahl's personal assassins, a curse upon the world. Rahl will be your Master and you will be his slave. You will only be able to think and do what Lord Rahl tells you. Take comfort that you will be broken without the torture of the Mord'Sith, that is if you survive the initial infusion of magic when the Rada'Han is attached to your neck."

Suddenly, Kahlan began to tremble and shake, grabbing her head as she cried out in pain. Richard agonizingly watched as she shook, helpless to do anything with four soldiers holding him. Giller took a couple of steps back, unsure if this was a delayed reaction of some kind to the combination of her magic with the Rada'Han.

As she pulled her hands away, Richard recognized the ashen face and the scarlet red eyes of Con Dar. She calmly focused her attention to the soldiers, confessing the four that held Richard within a single breath. They were hers to do as she bid. Giller quickly turned to run, but stopped short as the Confessor grabbed him from behind with a single hand and threw him across the room and into a wall. He crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Release the Seeker" Kahlan commanded her minions, her voice devoid of emotion. The soldiers obediently released their hold on Richard, standing at attention for further orders. The soldiers holding Zedd quickly released him and rushed to do battle with the Seeker and their confessed comrades. Richard cautiously got up from the floor and reached for his sword, wary of drawing Kahlan's ire when she was in the Con Dar. She hadn't recognized him the last time she had gone into the Con Dar. He had come up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder in concern, only to be put into a choke hold and almost confessed. It had hurt her deeply when she discovered what she had almost done to Richard, so much so that she hated to talk about it.

The fight didn't last long as confessed and unconfessed soldiers did battle with Richard standing back to protect Kahlan. Not that she likely needed protecting especially when in the Con Dar. With one unconfessed soldier left standing, Richard swiftly disposed of him.

Cautiously, Richard placed his sword in its scabbard. "Zedd, are you alright" Richard asked without taking his eyes off Kahlan who was standing in front of him, staring him down.

"Yes, I'll be fine…I just need a minute or two" Zedd panted, trying to pull himself back together, shaking the fog from his head.

"Just stay back and let me try to talk Kahlan out of the Con Dar. It worked before; it might work this time" Richard cautioned him.

"Kahlan, it's me, Richard" he began gently. "Everything is alright now…I'm fine; I'm not hurt…you're safe now. We're going to get that collar off and get you out of here."

Kahlan stared at him. He looked familiar…he was someone she loved, but yet someone who had caused her great heartache. She focused on Richard's face as her mind wrestled with these conflicting memories and emotions.

No one was paying any attention to Giller who had regained consciousness and was stealthily making his approach, dagger in hand that he had seized from the table. He slowly crept up behind Richard, ready to take him out and thus eliminating the bond between Seeker and Confessor. As Giller raised his arm to stab Richard, Kahlan shoved Richard out of the way.

Richard jumped up off the floor in time to see Kahlan fall to the ground, dagger sticking out of her chest, near her shoulder. "No!" he screamed, panic overwhelming him.

Giller froze for a couple of moments in panic before turning to flee, only to find that he had been run through with the Sword of Truth. "There will be no breath of life that can save you this time" Richard seethed with rage as he stared at Giller whose eyes were wide with shock and horror. Richard pulled his sword from the wizard's abdomen, swiftly removing his head before Giller hit the ground.

Richard dropped his sword and ran to Kahlan's side. She was unconscious, but breathing. He gathered her in his arms. Zedd, who also quickly came to her side, reached down and pulled the dagger from her chest. He held pressure on the gushing wound, chanting a spell to halt the bleeding long enough for them to escape.

"We better get out of here. Rahl will be making his entrance any minute now" Zedd urgently recommended.

Richard looked up at his friend, frantic with tears brimming in his eyes. They had to get Kahlan to safety and out of Rahl's reach. Would this nightmare never end, he wondered.


	10. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan’s love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story “The Touch”, this story continues right after that story.

Darken Rahl closed his eyes and began the chant that would transport him to the Keep where Giller and Kahlan Amnell waited for him. He was anxious to get there, to see the Mother Confessor again. She would be his once and for all time. Slowly, fiery flames began to lap around his feet, building in intensity as it crawled up his body, swallowing him until he was completely consumed by the flames. He opened his eyes again to find himself standing in the Keep at Carreth. Dragon Corp soldiers stood around the room, patiently awaiting their Master's arrival.

"Take me to Giller and the Confessor" Rahl commanded.

"Yes, Lord Rahl. Right this way" the Captain of the Corp addressed the Master of D'Hara.

The Captain quickly led the way, followed by Darken Rahl who was closely flanked by the remaining Dragon Corp. They were an impressive site as they marched down the ominous corridors towards the torture chamber that held his prize.

They quickly, but carefully made their way down the corridor, Richard leading the way with Zedd close behind, carrying an unconscious Kahlan. In the torture room, Richard had insisted that he would carry Kahlan, but Zedd reminded him that they would need his sword to get them all out of the Keep alive. Richard had grudgingly surrendered Kahlan to the Wizard, knowing that the sooner they got out of there, the sooner they could help Kahlan and this whole living nightmare would hopefully be over. He knew Zedd was right, but he hated to let go of her for fear of losing her again.

Suddenly, Richard stopped and cautioned Zedd to stay back. The sound of boots signaled the presence of more soldiers. They once again pressed against the cool stone wall, each holding their breath for fear of being captured. It felt like an eternity as they silently waited for the approaching contingent of soldiers, desperately hoping to escape without further incident. Zedd tightly held Kahlan close to his chest, praying she would not pick this precise moment to regain consciousness.

Richard caught a brief glimpse as the delegation of Dragon soldiers began to pass by. In that moment, he recognized the long dark hair and sleeveless tunic of Darken Rahl. He was here in the Keep; he had come for Kahlan. It took every ounce of restraint the Seeker could muster to not strike Rahl down right then and there. How dare he try to harm his lover, try to take her from him. Richard swore on his life that his sword would taste Rahl's blood before he had a chance to lay his depraved hands on Kahlan. She was more precious to him than anything else life had to offer.

Rahl, holding up a hand, came to an abrupt halt, just a few feet from where Richard and Zedd hid around the corner in breathless anticipation. He slowly turned, scrutinizing the area. He held his position there for several agonizingly long seconds. Finally, the Captain broke the unnerving silence.

"My Lord, what is it?" the Captain cautiously murmured under his breath, also scanning the area for any signs of danger. Seeing none, he returned his focus to Lord Rahl.

Rahl stood there, not answering for what seemed like an eternity to the Dragon Corp as well as Richard and Zedd.

Sweat slowing began to trickle down the Seeker's back and the side of his face. He tightened his grip on his sword, his soul still aching for vengeance upon those who had brought harm to Kahlan. He was prepared to destroy anything that stood in their path to freedom, even if it cost him his own life…just as long as Kahlan was safe. That was all that mattered above all else…above his happiness, above his life. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his soul-mate, but he was also more than willingly to lay it down in order to protect her.

"I just had a feeling…" Darken Rahl muttered, his dark eyes narrowed as he continued surveying the corridor and listening for the most minute secret the Keep might be willing to offer him.

"What kind of feeling, my Lord?" the Captain inquired. He did not want to press too much further for fear of incurring Rahl's wrath which was notorious for being volatile and erratic. He once heard of a servant being thrown in prison, whipped, and then beaten to death just for sneezing. The thought of that rumor made him shudder now.

Rahl still standing as if in a trance finally lowered his hand and slowly turned back down the corridor in the direction they were originally proceeding towards. The Captain, seeing that Rahl was prepared to move forward, resumed leading the way to the torture chamber while the Corp fell back in step, flanking Rahl.

After waiting for several minutes, Richard and Zedd finally inched around the corner and down the main corridor, relief washing over them as they had hopefully escaped detection by Rahl. As they neared the entrance of the Keep, they were greeted by two D'Harans that quickly tasted the blade of the Seeker. As they made their exit, Richard turned to glance down the empty corridor. The sword, in unison with the Seeker's soul, was driving him to hunt down Rahl and eliminate him once and for all. He hungered for retribution for the pain and anguish Rahl had caused them. Richard turned back to look at Zedd, his injured Confessor and lover lying in his arms. The Seeker knew Darken Rahl's day would come; it just wouldn't be today.

As Darken Rahl and his entourage entered the torture chamber, they were greeted with a gruesome site. Bodies slaughtered and scattered laid about the room; his wizard decapitated. There was no sign of the Mother Confessor. Darken Rahl wandered about the room, inspecting the remains of the battle that had taken place not even an hour ago. Blood seething with rage, Rahl released a scream that shook his entourage to the core.

"You find me the Seeker and get back my Mother Confessor!" Rahl screamed at them, eyes flashing with raging fury.

As members of the Dragon Corp, there was nothing that rattled them except for their fear of Darken Rahl. The Corp took off in a dead run with the Captain shouting orders to search the Keep itself and the surrounding area. No one was to return until they had found them.

Rahl paced back and forth like a hunter waiting to ambush his prey as he inspected the Seeker's handiwork. He had been so close to having Kahlan Amnell for his own. One day, she would be his Queen and bear him a Confessor of his own. He would have to do it without the help of his wizard he guessed as he nudged Giller's head with the toe of his boot, finally giving it a little kick.

Zedd had handed Kahlan over to Richard at his insistence as they continued to make their escape from the area surrounding the Keep. Holding her in his arms somehow made Richard feel slightly better, like he was that much closer to getting her back for real. His heart felt so heavy with anguish and guilt for what she had been through, for the part he had played in her grief. He longed to have things back to the way they had been back in the woods before the spell had taken her. He hungered for her touch, for her kisses, for the piercing blue eyes that held so much love for him that it pierced his soul and set his heart ablaze. He never knew such intense, pure love could exist between two people until he had met Kahlan.

Suddenly, she began to stir in his arms. Richard came to a stop, searching her face for signs that she was waking. Slowly, blue eyes opened to stare at him, confusion settling in the corners of her eyes. Her head was pounding, her sides stabbing, her chest throbbing with pain. She felt like she had just battled a thousand Dragon soldiers single-handedly and lost…badly.

"Hi, there" Richard murmured, a soft smile gracing his lips, relief flooding his soul as he choked back tears that threatened to well up inside him.

"Hi" she whispered, overcome with confusion and sorrow, unsure of what had just happened. Remembering events that led up to her capture, she was unsure of what to say to the man she loved more than her own life. This was the man who no longer wanted her, but was holding her close to him. Being in his arms was torture. She wanted nothing more than to feel his kisses again, to hear that he loved her and never wanted to leave her. But that wasn't going to happen, she berated herself.

"Kahlan, I…" Richard began. Seeing the anguish in her face, Richard was desperate to tell her everything and to make her his again.

"Well, well, Seeker. Looks like you have just saved the day again" Shota greeted them.

"Shota!" Zedd bellowed in disgust, immediately raising his hands, prepared to take her on.

Richard froze with fear; panic warred with wrath for dominance in the Seeker's heart and mind as he held his beloved in his arms. Nothing would take Kahlan from him again. Richard, the Seeker, the bringer of death, would never allow it…


	11. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy threatens Richard and Kahlan’s love and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my first story “The Touch”, this story continues right after that story.

Kahlan could feel every muscle in the Seeker's body tense as he gently set her on her feet. Richard kept a protective arm around her, while his other swiftly drew his sword. Shota had interfered and had devised a wall separating him and Kahlan, a wall that had caused unspeakable grief. Every fiber of his being cried out for retribution for the damage this sorceress so blatantly caused to their lives.

Keeping a reassuring hand on Kahlan's back, Richard's fury and focus was wholly on Shota at this point. "Shota, if you value your life at all, I highly recommend you leave and never show your face again" Richard seethed, trying desperately not to lose control of his rage. Kahlan was his breath of life, the very air he breathed. Like a body with no soul, his life would be meaningless without her. He no longer cared about Shota and her threats. He'd rather live with her for eternity in the Underworld than live without her in this world.

"I recommend you listen to him, Shota" Zedd gravely advised. "I am unable to nor am I willing to restrain the Seeker from unleashing his fury on you right now. What you have done is inexcusable!"

"Enough!" Shota yelled. "I came here only to help, to warn you of prophecy and now you have averted that prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy she is talking about?" Kahlan asked, turning to Richard, confusion etched in her lovely face.

"Tell her, Shota. Tell her how you came to me at the woodpile and warned me about the prophecy you had seen. Tell her how you threatened to kill her, to take the life of the last living Confessor, if I didn't break off my relationship with her."

As kind and compassionate as he was, Richard had quickly run out of patience and tolerance for this sorceress. He couldn't risk compassion when Kahlan was being threatened. He was almost begging the spirits for a chance to strike the witch woman down; to be her judge, jury, and executioner.

"Richard?" Kahlan looked questioningly to him, unsure what to believe any more, even him.

"I did it to save the Midlands!" Shota yelled in self-righteous indignation. "You would rather risk the future of the Midlands than your precious relationship with the Mother Confessor" Shota accusingly spit out. "But now, the prophecy has been fulfilled so you and Kahlan can be together again…congratulations."

Within a heartbeat, Kahlan had her dagger drawn and pointed menacingly to Shota's throat. "Prophecy or no prophecy, you have no right to play with people's lives," Kahlan spat out through gritted teeth, anger dancing like liquid flames in her blue eyes.

Shota, shocked to find a dagger less an inch from her throat and the Mother Confessor ready to ignite in fury before her, muttered a half-hearted apology for her intrusion. Richard was not about to stop his love from unleashing the turmoil she had kept bottled up. He was just relieved Kahlan knew the truth and prayed she would forgive him.

"Apologies are not enough, Shota. If you ever dare show your face to us, it had better be because you are prepared to meet the Underworld."

"How dare you threaten…" Shota defiantly began.

"That is no threat, Shota. That is a promise I fully intend to keep." Kahlan's breath was ragged with anger, with pain from her broken ribs. With her Confessor's face on, Shota would never see the depths of Kahlan's hurt and pain, the anguish that this witch woman had caused. She would never give the sorceress the satisfaction.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this any longer!" Shota roared. With that, she disappeared.

Richard rushed to Kahlan who had placed her dagger back into her boot and then grabbed her side in obvious pain, her breathing still ragged.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Richard asked, his face veiled in concern.

"Just some broken ribs, but I'll be fine" she wearily replied as Richard brushed back her hair, caressing the side of her face with his thumb. It felt so good just be able to touch her again. But what if she never forgave him? Kahlan now knew that Shota had been the one who had forced him to say those things to her, but what if she still couldn't forgive him? What if she felt that, as the Seeker, he should have found another way?

"I think we had better keep moving" Zedd interrupted the brief reunion. "I'm sure Darken Rahl has found our handiwork by now and has sent the Dragon Corp after us."

"Are you able to keep moving?" Richard asked her, still concerned about her injuries.

"Yes, let's just get as far away from here as possible" she agreed. She was relieved to find the things that Richard had said to her had been scripted by Shota, but she was still feeling confused and hurt. What if the things Shota made him say were things that he truly felt, that he really wanted to say. She found it hard to think straight, her head spinning and pounding, her body ached all over. She just wanted to make Richard hers again…

They finally stopped running, setting up camp deep in the forest not too far from Thaddicus's house. After setting up camp, Zedd headed back to Thaddicus's home to let him know all that had happened and to warn him that search parties were about looking for them. Thankfully, Zedd had been living in Westland for so many years that no one really knew or remembered that Thaddicus even had a brother, thus keeping Thaddicus relatively safe.

Before he left, Zedd had removed the Rada'Han from Kahlan's neck, destroying it and the second one that Giller had made that Zedd had snatched up before escaping the torture chamber. Now Shota's 'curse' was truly averted. He had also been able to heal Kahlan's wounds and her broken ribs.

Zedd had also wanted to give Richard and Kahlan some time to work things out. Their love was strong. No magic in the world, not even Shota and her treacherous ways could permanently break them apart. He felt that was how Kahlan was able to go into the Con Dar even with the modified Rada'Han around her throat. The Rada'Han had complete control of her mind, but it didn't have control of her heart. Only Richard did. They had found a way to be together before when they thought there was no hope; he was confident they would find a way now.

Flames danced in her blue eyes as she sat, gazing into the fire, her arms wrapped tightly around her drawn up knees. Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Richard until he laid a blanket around her shoulders and settled down next to her by the fire.

"Kahlan, we need to talk" Richard began slowly, not really even knowing where to begin, as he too stared into the dancing flames before him. He was terrified of losing her forever. They shared a love, a close intimate bond. She always took his breath away when he looked at her, or when she gave him her special smile.

Kahlan, determined to give him a way out if he truly wanted it, started first. "Richard, I know Shota told you to say those things to me, but I completely understand if that is truly the way you feel." As hard as she tried to sound convincing, Kahlan's voice began to tremble as she continued. "I know I've put you through a lot lately and it was wrong to shut you out of what Rahl did to me. I can't blame you for wanting to leave and go back home to Westland." She couldn't say any more as tears began to choke out her words. She loved this man beside her with her whole heart and soul, but she refused to put herself before his happiness. If she was not what he wanted any more, she would sacrifice her heart for him.

Unable to stay silent any longer, Richard turned to her, grasping her by her shoulders. "Kahlan, that's not what I want at all!" he passionately exclaimed. Seeing tears beginning to trail down her beautiful face, the anguish in her blue eyes was almost too much to bear. "I love you Kahlan Amnell. I'm not going anywhere that you are not right by my side. Besides, you're going to have to work a whole lot harder than that to get rid of me. I am yours and you are mine; we belong only to each other."

Richard pulled her to him, placing a gentle kiss to her soft lips, almost afraid she'd be gone when he opened his eyes, that it was all just a dream. Kahlan responded by wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer, bidding him entrance with her lips, relishing the taste of each other once more.

"Well, I guess we have that part settled" Richard smiled, overcome with relief. Suddenly, his face became sad. "Kahlan, I am so sorry about what I said to you. I never meant a word of it. The only way I got through saying those horrible things to you was by reminding myself that I was trying to save your life. It hurt me more than you'll ever know…it broke my heart." Tears were brimming in his eyes now too, reliving the pain he had caused her.

"Richard, it's alright" Kahlan soothed as she placed a warm hand to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "I know now you were only doing it to save my life. I am the one who needs to apologize to you. I'm so sorry for shutting you out before, for trying to block out what Rahl had done to me. I was so terrified that if I told you everything you wouldn't want me anymore, that I should have been strong enough to stop him. I should have trusted you… and your love…I should have…" Hot tears began flooding her face.

"It's ok, Kahlan. There is nothing you can do to push me away." Richard calmly replied, attempting to relieve her fears, her guilt, as he pulled her close. "Kahlan, we've both been through a lot, but we'll work through it together."

"I love you, my Richard" Kahlan whispered into his ear. Richard began breathing heavily with restrained desire as he stroked her hair. Holding her close, feeling her breath on his face, hearing her passionate whisper in his ear, it was tantalizing to him. Just her presence alone stirred his soul.

Tears ceasing, relief and longing pushed aside the concern and fear that had previously settled into her eyes. "We'll have the rest of our lives to work out the rest. For tonight, maybe we should run some tests to make sure my endurance is back…" Kahlan teasingly murmured breathlessly into his ear. Her voice, her closeness, her kisses were all like an intoxicating drug he couldn't get enough of. A warm rush of intimate desire coursed through his veins.

"I can think of a few tests we can run, if you're up to it" Richard smiled as a moan escaped his lips as Kahlan began to trail warm kisses down his neck, his hands tangled in her long hair, pulling her ever closer to him, passion escalating rapidly between the lovers.

Prepared for whatever the future held, they would again face it together. Two hearts that had been broken were once again knitted together, beating as one.

 

THE END


End file.
